ShadowClan
ShadowClan is one of the four Clans, usually living in dark and marshy pine forests. They are skilled night hunters, relying on the cover of the darkness while hunting, as there is limited undergrowth on their territory. ShadowClans main prey include frogs, snakes and lizards. General Information They have always seemed to be the "darker" Clan, with fierce, more disagreeable warriors. This dark reputation has been earned over the years by an unfortunate run of corrupted leaders, twisted minds and bitter plots. They are battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for more territory. It was often said when the Clans were in the forest, that the cold north wind of the mountains blew the cruelty onto the ShadowClan warriors' hearts. However, as Rock states in Cats of the Clans, ShadowClan have the smallest amount of territory and prey. Even though their fierce warriors and hostile leaders earned ShadowClan its reputation, the leader Dawnstar led Firestar to believe ShadowClan were not always as unfair and cruel as they are now. Territory Forest Territory In the Forest, ShadowClan lived in the northern territory region, in a pine forest with marshy ground. *The ShadowClan camp is described as "a dark, well concealed hollow" :*It is hidden deep in the shadows on the far side of the Thunderpath, and is surrounded by brambles *They share a border along a Thunderpath with ThunderClan :*The ShadowClan cats cross the Thunderpath using a tunnel going under it *West from the camp, on the WindClan side of the territory is Carrionplace :*It is a Twoleg dump where disease-ridden rats live :*Further to the west is Highstones *On the ThunderClan side of their camp, there is an ancient tree called The Burnt Sycamore :*It was destroyed many moons ago by lightning :*Apprentices are often trained here to hunt during the night, and to stalk noiselessly Lake Territory At the Lake, ShadowClan lived in the northwestern region. *The ShadowClan camp is in a hollow, close to the lake :*It is closer to Twolegs than the original camp :*It is well hidden, and difficult to attack *They share a border with ThunderClan and RiverClan *On the northwestern side of the territory is a Twoleg nest :*It is home to two very aggressive kittypets named Jacques and Susan *To the east of the camp is a Twoleg path *Both on the ThunderClan and RiverClan borders, there are Greenleaf Twolegplaces :*Twolegs come here during Greenleaf :*They build small dens (described as and most likely tents) ::*Sometimes they leave food like the cats would find at Carrionplace Clan History ''Into the Wild :When Brokenstar first opened this sincere Clan of the marshes to a stricter rule, his corrupted mind slowly lead the Clan into devastation as kits were forced to train too early – many of them dying in the process. Fire and Ice :Once ThunderClan aided in driving off Brokenstar, The Clan slowly began to recover. Nightpelt stepped up in the midst's of his Clan's turmoil. However, when he went to receive his nine lives, StarClan rejected him, for the mere fact that Brokenstar was still alive, despite that he was banned from ShadowClan. Nightpelt lied to his Clan and announced he had received his nine lives. He took the name Nightstar, and only his medicine cat knew of this lie. Forest of Secrets :When informed that ThunderClan was sheltering their hated former leader, Brokentail, they, along with WindClan, attacked ThunderClan, hoping to kill their enemy. Rising Storm :When a fatal illness struck ShadowClan, Nightstar died, along with his deputy, Cinderfur. His Clan was left without any sense of authority. Tigerclaw, having recently been banned from ThunderClan, became the new leader. His mind could even be considered more cunning than that of Brokenstar's, as he had fabricated attempts to overthrow ThunderClan's leader many times over. When Yellowfang murdered Brokenstar, StarClan accepted Tigerstar as ShadowClan's new leader, but now, with a fresh Clan so weak, he opened them to a new sense of thinking. The Darkest Hour :They trained, and slowly, ShadowClan became a threat to the Clans once more. At last, Tigerstar's latest plot became apparent. He had brought the devious BloodClan to the forest, to force the other Clans to merge with his own. But everything failed when BloodClan's leader, Scourge, murdered Tigerstar. Blackfoot became the new leader of ShadowClan once the four Clans had come together and driven BloodClan away. ShadowClan still lives in a drape of darkness, stirring up tension between the Clans. The twisted thoughts still arouse familiar suspicion from the other Clans. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :ShadowClan does not appear much in Firestar's Quest, but one major event that happened concerning them was that Tawnypaw received her warrior name, Tawnypelt. In the New Prophecy Series :In the original Forest, ShadowClan territory is completely ripped from its roots. Twoleg monsters tear the trees down and endanger all of the cats; however, they manage to escape the turmoil with ThunderClan's help. On the journey to the lake, one of their apprentices, Smokepaw, falls off a cliff to his death. In The Great Journey, or the travel from the original forest to the Lake, the ShadowClan cats adapt to being around the other Clans and befriend many. Their scents mix with the other cats and seemingly forget their roots to their own Clan; but as they reach the Lake, they separate from the three other Clans and make their home in the pine forest northwest of the lake. Unlike in the original Forest, they do not have anything like Carrion-Place nearby, therefore eliminating the threat of hordes of rats, but also taking away the source of food that they could eat during leaf-bare. But the pines provide a perfect home for foxes and badgers, which they encounter several times. ShadowClan remains with obvious pride, and establishes their strong bitter attitude once more for the other Clans. In the Power of Three Series :There is a small battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan in ''The Sight. Later Sol convinces Blackstar to not believe in StarClan which causes Blackstar to state that the whole of ShadowClan will not believe in them. They fight alongside ThunderClan in a battle against WindClan and RiverClan. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice'' :Along with ThunderClan and WindClan, they protest at a Gathering when Leopardstar says that the other Clans are stealing their fish, and that the lake belongs to RiverClan. When a ThunderClan patrol is collecting water, Lionblaze sees a ShadowClan patrol fighting with a RiverClan patrol. When Firestar and the other Clan leaders agree to let two cats from each Clan to find out what is happening to the water, Blackstar chooses Tigerheart and Toadfoot. When the patrol comes back, Blackstar eagerly welcomes them back, seeming happier than he normally does, since the drought has ended. History of Ranks Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats See also List of ShadowClan Cats Category:Clans